Lo detesto
by Ame Winner
Summary: Con todo lo que soy, lo detesto. Taichi


_Compartir un hogar nunca es sencillo, Yamato lo sabe bien. _

_Un segundo fic de esta pareja, no es la continuación de "Ser Adolescente" pero me surgió la idea y no podía dejarla ir. _

* * *

**Lo detesto.**

"Con todo lo que soy, lo detesto."

Esa noche Yamato había llegado tarde a casa.

Había sido el día más largo, de una semana conflictiva y de un mes por demás estresante. No era mentira decir que últimamente tenía un humor insoportable y que si él no se toleraba a sí mismo, era mil veces más difícil que sobrellevara a otros que rompían con sus intentos de poner orden a su vida o de adquirir estabilidad.

Había estado sólo mucho tiempo y compartir un departamento, aunque le resultó una excelente idea, ahora le producía sentimientos encontrados.

¿De verdad siempre sería así?

Lo intentaba, juraba que sí.

Pero a veces era una fuerza superior a él la que le hacía estallar ni bien cruzaba la puerta de su hogar.

Luchaba por abrir, la llave siempre se atoraba y aunque habían hablado sobre cambiarla al final se quedó así porque a él ese detalle le hacía sentirse en casa. Entraba a oscuras pues el apagador, erróneamente, había sido colocado al final del pasillo y no a la entrada; el otro, siempre olvidaba encenderla.

Y él comenzaba a pensar que ese departamento tenía ya muchos defectos.

Pero, le gustaba.

Ya debía de estar acostumbrado aunque era su mal humor y el cansancio lo que le hacía olvidarlo, y todos los viernes le ocurría. Con tan sólo un par de pasos terminaba pálido, con el corazón casi en la garganta y respirando como si hubiera corrido todo un maratón pese a que no había más de metro y medio entre la puerta y el recibidor.

Todo su escándalo terminaba al momento en que chocaba contra la pared y estiraba el brazo para encender la luz. Y en ese momento, veía el desastre de cosas tiradas con las que había tropezado: la maleta con el equipo de soccer, los tennis, la botella de agua, el balón...

–¡MALDITA SEA! ¡LO DETESTO! –exclamó por lo alto, queriendo asesinarle ni bien le viera –¡LO DETESTO!

Un buen día, iba a desnucarse al tropezar.

Y esperaba que al menos Tai aceptara su parte de responsabilidad.

–¿Yama? –Desde la sala, olvidándose de la televisión, Taichi giraba y le miraba con extrañeza.

Como siempre...

Ahí, en la oscuridad, el moreno había estado viendo televisión. Comiendo infinidad de cosas que ahora se desparramaban por la mesita de la sala, en un pequeño desastres que simulaba muy bien al de la entrada.

–Que tarde llegas –El chico le miraba y ampliaba la sonrisa, alargando una mirada hacia la puerta –¿Estás bien?

Era rubio y de piel blanca pero en esos momentos terminaba rojo granate pues la pregunta le irritaba y también el que Tai estuviera tan tranquilo cuando él, no podía ni con su alma. Entre el trabajo, la universidad, la banda y el departamento...

Iba a explotar.

Tai tenía una rutina de lo más parecida pero siempre lucía relajado.

"_Cosas del ejercicio. Deberías probar_" solía decir éste.

–¡Han sido miles de veces! ¡Miles! ¡No puedo comprender como no te entra en la cabeza que un día voy a matarme por todas tus mugres que sueltas al llegar! ¡Demonios Tai! –Respiraba profundamente sólo para reunir aire y seguir –¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique? ¿¡CÓMO?

Había caminado hasta bloquearle la televisión con su persona y Tai le observaba, fijamente, sin intenciones de gritar o pelear. Ni siquiera hacía énfasis en que estaba viendo algo y que él le interrumpía.

Y en esas ocasiones, lo detestaba por no pelear.

Era imposible seguir gritándole a alguien que no quería engancharse en ese juego y que le estaba pidiendo serenarse, aún sin decirlo.

Quizás Tai le conocía demasiado, más de lo que él aceptaba.

–Deberíamos cambiarnos de departamento. –Calmadamente, el moreno lo sugirió.

Y él arqueó una ceja, incapaz.

–Se arreglaría con que no tiraras todo el entrar –Replicó y aflojó los hombros que había tenido tensos –o con que encendieras la luz.

Hubo un silencio largo, ambos sabían que no ocurriría. Había cosas de Tai que no cambiarían y cosas que él, por su parte, tampoco dejaría; ninguno era perfecto.

Incluso, en ese silencio, podía imaginar que escuchaba la voz de Taichi.

"_Naaaaa, no creo."_

Así que soltaba un suspiro, aquel era uno de esos puntos muertos a los que llegaban cuando ninguno quería ceder.

–Estoy cansado –Se quejó, sentándose a su lado y apretándose a él.

–Lo sé –El moreno le acarició el cabello y le tendió su refresco.

Entonces volvía a pensar que ese departamento tenía ya muchos defectos pero, le gustaba. Tal y como ocurría con Tai. En la realidad no había personas ni relaciones ni cosas perfectas pues aquellas eran ilusiones de los cuentos infantiles o fantasías idealizadas que dolían al chocar, y quebrarse, con la verdad.

–Yama –susurró y apretó el abrazo.

–Dime

Aunque aún meditaba, fingía que miraba al televisor. Tai tenía buenos gustos cuando no se limitaba a partidos de soccer.

–Bueno, quisiera saber...

La duda le hizo levantar la vista y fijarse bien en éste pues, algo iba a pedir. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para imaginar lo que se traía entre manos y que por la hora, el tiradero de comida y esa mirada de cachorro...

–¿Qué vamos a cenar? –éste soltó la pregunta, sin más.

Sí, eso era.

–No puedo seguir comiendo frituras y sodas. Además, te esperaba... –y hablando de más, añadió una verdad –ya sabes que no como sin ti.

–Ya –Eso era cierto. Le frotó el brazo y removiéndose, antes de levantarse, rozó sus labios en un beso correspondido –pero primero, mueve esas cosas –susurró.

Tai no era perfecto, él tampoco lo era.

Ambos se esforzaban y querer a alguien como era, con todo lo bueno y lo malo, aplicaba en su concepto de amar.

O no estarían juntos.

Sonrió al verlo de espaldas, rascándose el costado, caminando con pereza pero haciendo el esfuerzo de ir hasta la entrada para levantar la maleta y el resto de sus cosas. Estaba seguro de estar enamorado, de amarle, pero aun así detestaba, con todo lo que era, que éste dejara el equipo de soccer en la entrada.

Sí que lo hacía...

"_Con todo lo que soy, lo detesto."_

No a Tai, sino al mal hábito.

**~* FIN *~**

* * *

**PD. **Me disculpo si le he dañado a alguien los ojos con los guiones largos, ando aprendiendo a usarlos y aún dudo de algunos.


End file.
